


Decisions

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon makes a decision.</p><p>Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt Reflection.</p><p>The next part in the baker!Leon series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Leon took a deep breath. He’d been reflecting about this for quite a while now. Before, he never bothered about it. Life was perfect. The shop was running smoothly, he loved what he did and the customers were wonderful and even approving of his relationship. When Mrs. Miller, the old lady from across the street asked him when he’d finally do the right thing and told him he couldn’t keep ‘that nice young man’ waiting forever, Leon knew she was right and made a decision. 

Maybe there were more romantic places but the party they’d gone to with the loud music and tons of people talking and laughing. But the love of his life looked so good in his new t-shirt and those ridiculous shorts he loved so much that Leon had to pull him away from the crowd. He fidgeted for a moment, before he shoved the ring he’d just bought this morning into the other bloke’s hand, hoping he’d understand and he wouldn’t have to do that stupid getting-on-one-knee thing. 

For a moment, his man just looked at the palm of his hand. When he looked up, a wide smile lit up his face and Leon knew that the answer to the unspoken question was ‘Yes’.


End file.
